


Cuddles in the Dorm

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, mentioned eunhae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Yesung has insomnia, Kangin isn't opposed to being a human pillow.





	Cuddles in the Dorm

It was yet another normal day in the dorms - Hyukjae was half naked and chasing an equally half-naked Donghae around the common area, Ryeowook was making sandwiches for him and Sungmin to take later to Sukira, Sungmin trying to sneak one of the sandwiches from under Ryeowook's watchful gaze, and Kyuhyun playing against Youngwoon on the large tv. Even though Youngwoon was wrapped firmly around Jongwoon, and both of them buried under a soft blanket. No one mentioned it, or said anything as the two resident insult machines seemed to be taking a day off of their constant besmirching.

Jongwoon napped on and off through the day, trying to catch up on his rest from schedules and not being able to sleep properly lately, Youngwoon helping by lending his body heat and the occasional shoulder rub, and as the day wore on and others left for houses and schedules and the night grew dark, Jongwoon finally cracked his eyes open, feeling still tired, but a little more with it as he registered Youngwoon's arms around him and the soft breaths that puffed against his neck. He shifted a little, and Youngwoon's eyes cracked open a little, then turned up into crescents. "Hey, feel better?"

Jongwoon nodded. "A little, yes." He rubbed the tip of his nose against Youngwoon's. "Still tired."

"Well, I'm not surprised considering you were up for almost three days this time. When are you going to get that insomnia looked at?"

"When it stops being useful."

Youngwoon sighed. "In other words, never."

"What are you complaining about? You always know how to get me into bed."

Youngwoon smirked down at him and angled his hips up. "Sounds like someone needs to get laid. Again."

"Just because I'm not acting like I'm bouncing on your dick all of the time doesn't mean that I don't want to be. Or have you bouncing on mine, cause fuck you look hot riding me."

"How in the hell are EunHae considered the sex machines when we're like this...?"

Jongwoon smirked. "I like to think we're a little more discreet than they are."

"Fucking at Mobit is considered discreet?"

"It turns you on, don't try to deny it. And it's not like you didn't drag me off last week."

"Yeah, I heard some fans got us on video. Well, the dragging you off part."

Jongwoon snickered. "Whatever. I'm horny, you're here, and judging from the hand on my ass, you're horny too. Should we relocate?"

Youngwoon smirked and his hand dove under the blanket, pulling out a bottle of lube and shaking it. "Speaking of our always-horny dongsaengs, I had to stop them earlier."

"So you stole their lube?" Jongwoon laughed. "Oh Youngwoonie, you're such an ass. I love it," he muttered sliding up his lover's body to press a kiss against the soft lips. Youngwoon's hand dived under the boxers he was wearing, and Jongwoon wiggled as they worked the unneeded cloth down his legs and then he went to work pulling Youngwoon's shorts down while trying not to make the blanket fall off of them, because while no one really cared if people were fucking on the sofa, they didn't want to see graphic detail if they suddenly walked into the dorm. Same thing with blowjobs, too. When Youngwoon's boxers were finally off and their cocks were sliding against each other's and they were falling into each other's mouths again, hands sliding around necks and down backs and Youngwoon was sliding his thumb into Jongwoon's ass.

Jongwoon moaned softly, rocking back as he was stretched out gently, and he basked under the treatment. And when he was finally stretched, he sank down onto Youngwoon, his head falling back and biting his lip and as soon as the sting went away, he rose up and sank back down, feeling Youngwoon's breath hitch as they moved together, kissing when they could, but always moving, and then Youngwoon reached between their bodies and stroked his cock, and then he was moaning as he came, his breathing harsh and Youngwoon's not much better as the younger was riding out his own orgasm. He fell forward into the waiting arms of his lover, and Youngwoon sighed.

"Of course I didn't pull out," he groused.

Jongwoon snickered. "Sounds like you need to carry me to the washroom, then. Sucker."

"Fuck you," Youngwoon shot back, no heat in his voice as he stood, keeping the blanket around them as he carried Jongwoon to the washroom so they could clean up.

"Oh I will be fucking you," Jongwoon returned easily, wiggling his eyebrows as he was set down on his feet, grimacing a little as he felt the come start to trail out of his ass and down his leg.

"Let's get cleaned up before round two," Youngwoon said as he turned on the shower.


End file.
